All The Times Rainbow Snowcone Could Have Kissed
by alexis.belt.7
Summary: Some stupid, some really short, some long, and some smutty or fluffy. A series of One-Shots based purely on all the times Tooth and Jack could have kissed. Because we all know, there were a lot of open numbers for that...
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: The way it should have been_**

**_When: The end where thy defeat Pitch and Tooth and Jack hug._**

Tooth flies towards Jack at top speed. Then she envelopes him into a hug. Now, in the movie, no matter how many times you watch it it won't change. In the movie you always bump up your fists hoping this time Tooth and Jack would kiss. But it never changes, Baby Tooth stops them. But this isn't the movie, it's my story. And in this story it WILL change. Because this IS a rainbow snowcone book. And no matter if you hate rainbow snowcone, this time it WILL happen And you can't stop it.

Baby Tooth about flies in front of them, but not in time. Tooth about pulls away, but she doesn't. She can't, because Jack looks into her eyes. Everyone stares at them awkwardly. Waiting for them to back out. All of them clueless that they love each other. They didn't even know it themselves. Jack looks into her eyes, and she stops. He leans forward just a little, waiting for her to give permission to move forward more.

She looks into his eyes, also looking for confirmation. Then they both lean in. When their lips touch, it seems like sparks fly. A lot of people gasp, even more say eww.

Jamie and his friends just stand there, looking disgusted. They wait for them to stop, but they don't. They stay like that forever. Then, they go deeper. Tooth lifts her leg and Jack catches it, holding onto it. He rubs it. Jamie gags.

"Ehem." North says after a long while. But they don't listen. Tooth starts playing with Jack's hair, tangling it. Then, they started sucking each other's faces off. Jamie, Monty, Claude, Cupcake, Pippa, and Caleb all cringe. They have ever seen this kind of stuff. And it was creeping them out. Jamie wonders how a fourteen year old boy and a twelve year old girl that he thought were so grown up could be doing something so childish. Jamie couldn't believe that Jack Frost, who seemed like a little kid and was his role model, could be kissing a girl.

They started floating, not noticing. Then, Bunny getting tired of this, throws a boomerang. They pull back, looking at each other in love struck. Then Jack looks angry.

"What do you want you gay kangaroo?" he asks/ yells. Jamie flinches.

"I am not gay nor a kangaroo!" Bunny yells back. Jack picks up Tooth bridal style and flies away.

**Author's Note: to as good as I was hoping. But, if you guys give me ideas I will revise it. :)**

* * *

_**Title: When the moon tells you something.**_

_**When: The last line of the movie.**_

The sled goes up into the sky. Jack Frost looks toward an invisible thing. Everyone looks to him. He perches on the back of the sleigh. "My name is Jack Frost, and I'm a guardian. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. So when the moon tells you something..." he says

Tooth flies next to him. He hugs her and leans onto her. The kiss.

"...Believe it."

* * *

_**Title: When Jack Dreams**_

_**When: What if when Jack touched the dream sand he fell asleep? What did he dream of?**_

All Jack remembers was touching the dream sand. He falls into a deep, dark sleep.

_He was at Tooth Palace. The first time he ever went. He was alone, only one hundred years old. He decided to get to know the spirits. He had found this palace while wondering around. When suddenly, Tooth came out. She was livid, 'till she saw Jack. She smiles real big. She says hello. Now, if this was a memory or a re-do of this, then Jack would have let feeling embarrassed. But this wasn't a re-accurance, this wasn't a memory. It was what he wanted. He kissed Tooth. And you could see him smiling while he was sleeping._

**_Should I continue?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack Was Reborn A Different Way**

**Size- Medium**

Jack wasn't awake when he awoke into his new life. He was unconscious. He didn't know what was going on around him, or that someone was watching. He was dreaming of nothing, which struck curiosity in the Sandman himself, who deemed it not important enough to check out. But, if he did deem it important and came, these stories wouldn't happen.

Instead, a fairy with brightly colored feathers was flying to the rescue of one of her mini fairies. That was, until she saw him. She was going over the lake and stopped when she saw a fourteen year old boy lying asleep on the ice. At first she was worried, worried a child was dead. Because the boy wasn't breathing, this worried her further.

She swoops down to him. Tooth is struck with a powerful emotion. She smiles un-voluntarily. She carefully lays on her hip across form him. The cold was biting at her feathers, but she didn't care. She took a curious look at him. His hair was starching white. There was no way he was human.

Her hand shoots form her side and goes to his hair line. Frost was all over his skin, was he some kind of spirit? She tangles her fingers in his white hair. She picks up an individual lock and twirls it with her fingers. Tooth smiles. Jack stirs and she jumps back against a tree. He opens his eyes to reveal a shocking icy blue color. He lies back down and goes back to unconscieness. He parts his mouth a little to show pearly white teeth. Shocked, Tooth zooms over to him and pries his mouth open. She umps for joy at the beautiful snowy-white teeth.

She stares at the teeth than at him for a moment before she realizes what she is doing. Tooth caresses his face, which was too cold to be a human, and looks to his closed eye lids. She leans in and kisses his lips. Jack moans in his sleep and she feels him smile. Then, he stirs.

Panicking, Tooth flies away remembering her fairy. She blushes the whole way there. Jack wakes up to nothing. He shrugs, smiles, then dreams of the mysterious fairy.

"**I'm a Bunny, the Easter Bunny. People believe in me."**

**Size- Short**

"I am not a Kangaroo, Mate." Bunny says to a peed off Jack. Jack smiles smugly.

"Oh, and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" he asks. Bunny gets close to Jack.

"I'm a Bunny, the Easter Bunny. People believe in me." He tells Jack. Jack's eyes start to pool with tears and Bunny looks satisfied. Jack turns away.

"Bunny, enough!" Tooth shouts. She flies over to Jack, than engulfs him in a hug.

"Are you ok?" she asks, wiping his tears. Jack leans in and kisses her.

"Just fine." He responds. Everyone looks away as they kiss each other again. Bunny groans and looks to the others. He speaks.

"And that is why we will never let Jack cry again."

**The Russian Doll Play**

**Size- small medium**

North blows on the doll he made and sits back to admire it. He had made a new Tooth Russian doll and a replacement Jack one for the one Jack had lost. North gets up and sits the dolls down. He looks to his calendar. It was just past Christmas so he had nothing to do, therefore he was bored.

He looks back to the dolls and gets an idea. He picks them up.

"Hi! I'm Toothiana and I am really hyper!" he says in a bad impression of Tooth's voice. He walks the Jack dolls over.

"Hi! I'm a teenage hellion that makes snow that will rock your socks off!" he says with the Jack doll in an even worse voice than Tooth's. He makes the Toothiana doll look to Jack.

"Oh! If it isn't Jack! The spirit/guardian for who I have deep feelings for and keep them bottled up inside!" 'Tooth' says.

"Why hello Tooth who I have feelings for also but keep them to myself unlike you." North mimics with the Jack doll. 'Tooth' turns around.

"Jack, I have a confession to make." 'Tooth' says.

"Is it that you have deep feelings about me and keep them bottled up?" 'Jack' asks. North makes the Tooth doll mimic shock.

"And oh why and how do you know that?" 'Tooth' screeches.

"Because you don't keep them to yourself, who couldn't, and you basically just screamed it a few seconds ago." 'Jack' says. North starts to laugh really hard.

"Well, did you know this was going to happen?" the Tooth doll asks the Jack doll then starts 'kissing' him. Little did North know Bunny was watching him.

"Oy! I worry about North some times." He says, than hops away.


End file.
